Where is the love
by wickedlovely91
Summary: Maka and Soul love each other but will they'll be to use that love to defeat a new evil?


"I honestly don't think I can take much more of this," Soul gasped out with his head between the books.

"Soul, you've only read 2 pages," Maka said behind her book.

Blair walked in twitching her tail as she jumped up on the stack of books next to Soul's head.

"You can always play with me," She said between licking her paws.

Soul started to blush and Maka squinted behind her books.

"Honestly Blair can you be more desperate?" Maka sneered.

"I'm so bored and need attention. I am a cat you know," Blair said as she jumped from the books walking out of the room. Looking over her shoulder at Soul winking at him.

"I'll be in the bathroom taking a bath if you would like to join Soul." She said with a grin

Soul fell backwards with his mouth open. Maka ducked further behind her book burning with anger.

Why does Soul act like that when she's around? She looked down at herself and blushed. Is that what boys like? Girl's with bigger busts? Soul recovered himself and climbed back up off the floor and read one more page before he gave up again and crawled over to where Maka was on the floor.

"Can we take a break and play some basketball with Blackstar?" Soul said sweetly over Maka's shoulder.

"We already took a break 30 minutes ago."

Soul groaned and crawled his way back to his study area. He looked over his shoulder at Maka. She can be a real pain in the butt but he knew she meant well and wanted him to succeed as her Master and friend. He watched her read her book and chewing her bottom lip when she was thinking really hard. She was really cute when she wasn't her running mouth.

"Who knows what soul resonance is, class?" Stein said has he rolled his chair in the class room.

Maka raised her hand

"It's when a Meister's soul wavelength is sent to he's or hers Weapon which is amplified and then sent back to the Meister's,"

"That's correct Maka," Stein said. He leaned over his chair and looked very closely at the class.

"If two souls are at odds with on another they cannot resonate. It usually ends with it backfiring and both the Meister and Weapon will be injured," he said looking directly at Maka

Maka lowered her and turned a little pink. She knew exactly what he meant. Soul's and her soul didn't resonate the last time they fought in a battle. It back fired and Black Star had to step in. She looked up and started listening to Professor Stein's lecture. She won't let that one mistake stop her and Soul's mission to be the best Meister and Demon Weapon!

"There are many different ways to do a soul resonance. There are team resonance and bonds but just to warn you it can be very difficult to do a wavelength with other meister's weapons that aren't your own partner," Stein said very loud and clearly.

Both Black Star and Soul blushed and slouched down in their chairs. They both tried changing their partners and it severely backfired. It was quite embarrassing.

"So remember class, in order to complete the soul resonance correctly is trust your partner with your body and soul," he said has he rolled out of the classroom

"CLASS IS DISMISSED!" The students shuffled one at a time.

"Professor Stein was very odd today. Don't you think Maka?" Tsubaki said walking next to Maka.

"It was a very good lesson. Soul and I are still having trouble with resonating," Maka said with some sadness in her voice.

"Have you two talked about it?" Tsubaki stopped walking

"No," Maka took a couple more steps and stopped and looked over her shoulder at Tsubaki. There was a glimmer in her eyes.

"I don't even know where to start," Tsubaki's eyes widen as she watches a single tear fall from Maka's eyes.

Tsubaki looked at the floor. She knew how Maka felt about Soul and the fact that she tries to hide it from him and everyone else is probably the reason why they can resonate. She looked back up at Maka. She opened her mouth to tell her that she needed to talk to Soul about how she feels when Sid walked up behind Maka.

"Maka. Tsubak. You both are needed in the Death Room," He turned and walked away. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and followed Sid to the Death Room.

"There is a new demon running around the streets of the city causing extreme terror. I need you seven to stop it before it devours more souls," Death looked at the students. He knew this will be a tough lesson for them but he believes in them.

Death the Kid stepped up "Do we know anything about this demon?" he looked directly at his father.

"No. All we know is that souls have been devoured,"

"Do you know what kind of demon it is?" Liz said behind Death the Kid.

"Not exactly,"

"What do you know then?" Kid sneered at his father.

Professor Stein stepped into the room.

"We do know it's a hybrid of sorts," Stein pushed up his glasses

"Hybrid? Of what?" Soul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We know it's a wolf but we're not sure what the other half is," Stein said

"Well know matter what kind of hybrid demon is BLACK STAR CAN TAKE IT DOWN!" Black Star threw a punch up in the air has he yelled.

"Black Star," Tsubaki sighed.

"We can handle it Death," Maka looked directly at Stein. She knew she needed to prove that her and Soul are compatible partners.

The kids all nodded and left the room. They knew this would be a challenge but they also had faith in one another.

The next couple days they searched the city looking for any clues they had that lead to the Hybrid. By the third day it leads them to the woods outside of the city.

"This place is a little creepy," Tsubaki shivered has she walked next to Black Star

"I'll protect you Tsubaki," Black Star grinned

They came to a clearing. There was a thin layer of fog and the moon shinning bright overhead. There was deep laughter on the other side of the clearing. The creature walked into the moonlight revealing itself. He looked half human, half wolf.

"What is that?!" Maka looked at Soul

"What are you?" Soul asked the Hybrid

"My name is Maiyun," He laughed

"I don't care what you are or what your name is. You can't beat me! Let's go Tsubaki," Black Star reached out to Tsubaki.

"Right,"

Tsubaki transformed into her weapon form. Black Star caught her in midair and charged the Hybrid. Black Star ran with everything he had. Before he could even use Tsubaki on Maiyun, the Hybrid was behind them. He put his palm against Black Star's back sending a shot of his wave length through Black Star but also sending it through Tsubaki. Electrifying both of them.

"BLACK STAR! TSUBAKI!" the others scream as they watched them fall.

Laughing Maiyun walked further into the light.

"This will be over quickly for you,"

"I don't think so," Kid sneered. He reached out his hands towards Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, let's go," He caught them when they transformed into their weapon form.

He aimed the guns at Maiyun. He grinned a little and started firing. Maiyun managed to dodge every bullet as he ran towards Kid.

"Don't just stand there. Do something," Kid said towards Maka and Soul.

"Right," both Maka and Soul said at the same time.

Soul changed into his scythe weapon. Maka caught Soul and charged Maiyun while he was still running towards Kid. Maka was right behind Maiyun ready to attack when he jumped over Kid and attacked him from behind.

"WHAT? He's too fast," Maka gaspped

"Maka, you have to stay focus. If not we won't be able to beat him," Soul said from within the weapon.

Soul's words cut right through her. She gripped the scythe harder. She knew he was right. Kid was getting up after being flung across the field. He was badly injured but he still had fight in him. It gave Maka strength. She started running towards Maiyun again.

"MAKA NO!" both Soul and Kid screamed but Maka continued to run towards Maiyun.

Before the scythe could even touched Maiyun he sent a wave length through Maka sending her flying across the field.

Maiyun laughed "I told you that this wouldn't last long. I think I'll finish her off first. She wont last that long anyways."

He started to stalk towards Maka. Soul changed from his weapon and laid his body of Maka's.

"You won't touch her," He sneered

Maiyun stopped in his tracks.

"You love her," Maiyun said

It wasn't a question but a statement. Soul was stunned. It wasn't never said out loud and so clearly. He looked down at Maka. She was looking up at him. Her eyes were wide, not in fear but in astonishment. She heard Maiyun as well. Soul grinned at her.

"Of course I love her. She may be annoying at times but she's always by my side, pushing me to be at my best. What's not to love," Soul said still looking at Maka. He wasn't telling Maiyun but telling Maka. Maka looked up at him, eyes shining.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Isn't that the sweetest, but that isn't going to stop me from destroying you," Maiyun mocked.

"Kid I'm going to need your help," Soul said getting up from Maka.

"I got you covered," Kid said with guns aimed at Maiyun. He started firing with everything he got. Soul helped Maka up from the ground.

"We need to do Witchhunter if we want to beat him." Soul said looking at her.

"Last time we tried doing that we failed. Do you think we can do it?" she said looking a little scared. He smiled at her and kissed her on the head. She knew that was a yes. Soul changed back into his weapon form. Maka gripped the scythe.

"SOUL RESONANCE," Maka and Soul said together. A glow started around them as their souls connected.

"What the…," Maiyun looked over.

"WITCHHUNTER!" Maka and Soul screamed. Maka swung the scythe connecting with Maiyun. Maiyun screamed at the blade connected with him. There was a blast of light. Once the light faded and the dust as cleared nothing was remaining of Maiyun except his soul.

"You did it," Liz said with a stunned look.

"Of course they did," Kid said with a smile on his face.

Soul changed back to his human form. He swung his arm around Maka.

"Time to eat up." Maka said looking at Soul

"I want to do something first," He said looking at her and leaning in and kissing her.

"That's so gross! Can we go now," Black Star said sitting up from where he was tossed from the fight.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said.

"Yes, let's go home," Soul said looking at Maka with a smile on his face. This was just the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
